Happiness
by CSCreations
Summary: There isn't a more captivating sight than a fairytale prince holding his infant daughter.


Minnesota, 1999

She was there, walking down the streets again. She had used to it now. The loneliness. For some people it may had seemed strange for a little girl to walk alone with nowhere to go but for her, it had become a routine. She was used to it and actually kind of enjoyed it. They say that, in the streets, you can see the most real moments between people. Families, mothers with their babies, couples in love but the thing that always caught her attention were the storefronts. Storefronts of any kinds of shops but especially the storefronts of the toy stores. She was a little child after all. Carousels with horses, beautiful porcelain dolls with elegant dresses and in the front lied a Storybook opened to a page that always seemed like a true fairytale to her. The illustrated page showed a young prince and a princess, both smiling to each other brightly and a small baby in the prince's arms trying to catch with its little hand it's parents. The picture was so pure that made her stare at it every time she passed by. She used to think of how her parents would be holding her if they looked like this. She swept her tears from her chick and turned herself to leave, when suddenly she noticed something else standing behind the storefront. It was a plushy doll of a familiar face, his figure recognizable from the movie she had previously seen in the system, it was Captain Hook. It might have not seemed very funny at the time but something on him made her laugh and forget a little of what she had though a few minutes ago. Maybe it was his smirk or his long curly hair and pointy hook but one thing was for sure he had made her laugh a bit even if it lasted a few seconds before returning back to the foster system.

* * *

Enchanted Forest, Today…

Emma, the now princess of this land had newly given birth to a little angel. Her name was decided by her parents to be Hope, symbol of lightness and purity. She was perfect. With her little hands and feet with her small belly and the sweet and kind eyes of her father, Hope was definitely an angel. Emma was here changing for the first time her newborn daughter that she had been nestling inside her baby bump for all these months. After washing her for the first time she had to pick one of the dresses she and her loved one had previously chosen for her. She picked a light pink dress with a pink bonnet with it to match her mummy's pink silk gown. Although, the bonnet was huge on her she still looked cute. As Emma was dressing her up, she was making funny faces to her to make her smile even though she knew that it was a bit early for that. She was just a 5 hours old baby. Her sweet baby noises made Emma's heart melt. A product of true love, Hope. A tear fell from Emma's face. Suddenly, someone came through the door of the royal chamber, it was Killian, the new prince of Mistaven.

"Hello, love" He said and smiled. Emma welcomed him with a warm kiss.

"Can you hold her a bit, I have to bring her milk, I will be right back ,this will take a few minutes" She said and kissed him again before handing over their daughter to him. He was so new at holding a baby. She was so small and he was very careful not to hurt her. Thus, he insisted on taking of his hook when he was holding her, Emma had said otherwise but he still did not want to hurt his infant daughter. Taking her to his arms again after his loved one gave birth he had soon realized that he had been absolutely captivated by her beauty, she obviously took that from her mum. His fake hand and arm balancing her to his chest and his other hand playing with her little hand. He kissed her small head softly and then put another soft kiss to her bulging chick. As he was smiling at her, Emma entered the room.

"Okay, I brought the…" She said but quickly lost her words by the sight she had just seen. Her Killian smiling at their baby girl was the most mesmerizing sight she had ever seen. It was like a dejavu. The page she used to see often in her childhood was coming alive. She couldn't hold back her tears when she finally realized that this _was all hers_. _Her husband and their little girl were all hers_. Her little family. Someone to stay for her rest of her life. She flickered her eyes a bit and went to their side and sat near them on their king-sized bed. Killian saw her sweeping her tears.

"Love, what's wrong?" He said, Hope still in his arms.

"Nothing, I just I love you both" She said as she put her one arm around his back and the other holding the small baby bottle. Hope, touched it with her little fingers the bottle and she started drinking it slowly. Emma keeping the bottle in place. This was so pure. Her sounds of swallowing, Killian's kisses on her forehead made this moment unique and certainly one to remember. When the feeding stopped, Emma put the baby bottle on her nightstand and put her arms around her daughter to meet his. Finally, their faces got closer as their noses were touching each other and smiled to each other brightly before kissing tenderly.

"I love you, my princess" He said softly.

This was happiness in the purest form of it. The princess, her prince and their infant daughter , and just who would have thought that the prince in the picture and Captain Hook were actually the same person and that he would always make her laugh for the rest of her life?


End file.
